A Hidden Alcove In the Park
by thief1412
Summary: Standard DISCLAIMER applied. My first Konan fanfic. No intended romance, imagine what you want. I'll try for 1000words per post. Today's over 1000!
1. Prologue

A/N: This is my first Conan fanfiction, my first try at writing something of this sort. Please read and review, I'd like to know what you thought. Flames are welcomed.

  


* * *

The Hidden Alcove In the Park

The four members of the Detective Boys, Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Haibara had a mission. Today was the fourth of May, Konan's birthday. They had all noticed how gloomy and recessive the normally friendly boy had been these last few weeks. They intended to brighten him up by throwing him a surprise party. 

  


----------It had started a week ago, when….

  


Ayumi had come up with the idea of a surprise party after watching Konan stare out the window with a blank look the whole day. He had been aloof and distant from everybody, and didn't seem to have any enthusiasm for anything. Even a mystery case had failed to raise his spirits as much as before. Frankly, she was confused as to why he was so unhappy, but a birthday party would cheer anyone up! (anyone=children apparently)

  


After hearing about the suggestion, both Mitsuhiko and Genta piped up their own "Hai! That's a great idea!" Both boys had also noticed Konan's strange behaviour.

  


The three then set upon the task of convincing Haibara to take part in their plan, considering she out of the four of them knew Konan best, with their whispering and "adult" conversations. They were prepared to have a tough time convincing her to join them, and already prepared much whining and pleading. Their expressions at the quiet, but promptly given "sure" had set to even the normally expressionless girl's eyes to take on an amused glint.

  


----------Three days before….

  


They four each set on their own way, heading to the park to plan the event."Who will take care of the food?" Ayumi asked, looking expectantly at the three first-graders sitting across from her.

After a long discussion on the best setting of the party, ending with a "fine" from the disgruntled Genta, who wanted the party at a newly opened sushi restaurant, with a buffet. He thought with all the food, anyone would want to go there. Instead, the other had shot down the idea with arguments, ending with Haibara's comment on how that would be the location of his birthday party, Konan didn't like food as much as he did.

Thinking, Ayumi said, "I'll take this one. Mitsuhiko-kun and Genta-kun couldn't cook, and Haibara-san has enough to do taking care of Hagase. Now who will do the decoration?"

"I'll do it," volunteered Mitsuhiko, looking at the glint of desperation in Ayumi's eyes.

Ayumi was much happier as Mitsuhiko volunteered himself, "Arrigatou gozaimasu Mitsuhiko-kun!"

Not to be out done, Genta immediately volunteered for finding the entertainment. Haibara therefore took the job of getting Konan to the park. Ayumi-chan brightened with excitement, merrily chirping, planning everything for the big day.

* * *

A/N: Ok, I know that wasn't a lot, and it was more like a prologue… I have the whole thing written, if I get a review or two, I'll post the rest up. If only my friend, then I'll just give them the draft. I don't want to spend an hour typing this all up, so please R/R! As long as there are more than two reviews, I'll continue. Thanks for actually reading this far, please R/R!


	2. Part I: The Party

A/N: This is my first Conan fanfiction, my first try at writing something of this sort. Please read and review, I'd like to know what you thought. Flames are welcomed.

DISCLAIMER: Nothing belongs to me other than plot. Characters belong to Gosho Aoyama and associates.

  


Konan and Ai have sometime to talk after a birthday party.

* * *

The Hidden Alcove In the Park: Part I

The party was a great success for the kids. It was clear that they were enjoying themselves, and Konan was smiling. They were truly basking in their glory. Ayumi was especially proud of her success.

Only Haibara could see that the smile that seemed to have pasted to Konan's face was fake. Edogawa was putting it up for the smile for the sake of the kids. He didn't want to disappoint them after seeing how much work was put into them, and he didn't want to ruin it for them. Konan could clearly see how much wider their smiles were when he put up a façade of a happy excited kid. They did not have the experience to see the faint bags under his eyes, and how they drooped when he relaxed. They also didn't see how the smiles and cheerfulness never reached his cloudy blue eyes. They could not see, but Haibara could, and did. He turned toward the scientist, startled to find her steely gaze on him, some undecipherable emotion flashing through them. She headed toward him, and as she brushed past, she barely muttered, "stay after the party, we need to talk…about you." And left to look at the laptop and games Genta brought. The action made his think about earlier this morning….

~~~Flashback~~~

*Ding Dong* *Ding Dong* The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" cried a little boy. He set down the Sherlock Holmes novel he was reading, and headed towards the door, wondering who it may have been. Ran smiled at his back. Snoring emitting from the still sleeping Kogoro filled the background. She had seen how he said less, and kept to himself the last few days.

_"Haibara-san?" He exclaimed, opening the door and made an inviting gesture with his hands. She tilted her head and entered the compound. She headed directly to the kitchen, where Ran was at the entrance. She stopped suddenly and looked back, raising an expectant eyebrow. Konan trotted to catch up with her.  
In the kitchen, Haibara got to the point, smiled and asked, "Ran-san, may I borrow Konan for the day?" Ran was struck speechless, and it took her a moment before eagerly giving consent. She smiled at Konan and said " be careful, and follow Ai-san's instructions, and be sure to enjoy yourself. I'm going to go to the mall with Sonoko, she said that she had met a cute young man working there…" with a wistful smile and pushed the children off. "Hai, Ran-nee-chan!" Konan responded with a smile, before Haibara bowed, and dragged the boy off. The way to the park was fill with silence. Konan asking fiercely where they were going, and what was to happen. Haibara just smiled and told him to be patient._

When they arrived, Konan was struck with shock as the kids yelled "Surprise!" He had forgotten about his birthday. Composing himself, he immediately played the part of a gracious guest, but he wasn't happy. The questions still plagued his mind.

~~~Later that afternoon~~~

At about 1400, the party ended and Ayumi, Mitsuhiko, and Genta prepared to leave. The gifts had been opened; exclamations of surprise and envy had been heard and given. Now, the party was finished. Each said their goodbyes and went their own way. As the three kids left their view, Konan turned to Hiabara, question evident in his eyes. She nodded, and said shortly walking away, "Let's go."

* * *

A/N: Ok, now I hope there are a few more reviews. I know it isn't very good, but I'm trying here. Please R/R if you want me to continue, if I can get two, I'll continue. Expect the next part to be up the 20th or 21st.


End file.
